


Dreaming of Peculiar Pictures

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: If I add too many tags the story will give itself away, Noctis in the crystal, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Prompto Argentum, Please read the warnings in each chapter, Saving People Hunting Things, Tissue Warning, Warnings in the Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: During the years the world of Eos was in darkness, the hunters around were doing the best they could to help and fight the daemons.  When a hunter had not checked in, Cindy would give the information to the next hunter that would come in.  In comes in Prompto Argentum.





	Dreaming of Peculiar Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Dallis who inspired this idea. Please don’t kill me. The title comes from the song Ravenstag by Halia Meguid. She made an amazing fan song….

.  
.  
.

Cindy patted the packed lunch she had made Prompto. The saddle on the Chocobo was full of whatever they could gather for the trip. A hunter had reported a group of folks trapped at the old hunter headquarters, Meldacio. The hunters had believed they had evacuated anyone around in the Cleigne region. Due to the lights going out in every area throughout the years, the residents were forced to flee. Hunters had escorted everyone out and gathered them to the two main areas- Lestallum and Hammerhead. A few hunters would make rounds at abandon areas to make sure no one was left behind. 

The distress call came from a hunter patrolling the Cleigne region. The natural stone arc made it difficult to keep the signal clear. But the hunter, Jaze, managed to make the call through the radio. Jaze had reported a few stranded people and would check in at Lestallum. When the call never came, Cindy worried if Jaze had run into some problems. The hunter code was to report. To always report. The chain of communications during these dark days made it crucial for this task to be done. Iris was in charge in Lestallum communications and she had told Cindy that no one has checked in. Cindy had a new mission now and waited for a hunter to come in for a new mission. 

And that hunter was Prompto. 

Prompto had come in with some tech he had found and restored to be used as a power source in hammerhead. It seemed anything he found useful he had brought to her. Still smitten with her after all these years. Ever since the days become night, Prompto made his home at Hammerhead. It has been a routine now for a for the past 4 years. 

She did care for him as she did everyone. There was no time right now for anything other than friendship. Maybe in another time… But she couldn’t stop feeling the way she was feeling now. She did not have a good feeling about this. Jaze would have checked in. And the people… 

“Woa ya packing me a buffet Cindy?” Prompto laughed at the size of his saddle bags on his chocobo. He adjusted his backpack straps and shifted the weight a bit. A few power cells he carried for the upcoming mission.

“Quit complaining and ya be careful. It just don’t feel right.” Cindy playfully pushed him back. “Jaze would hav' checked in.” 

“Should I be jealous of this Jaze now?“ Prompto laughed when Cindy made a face. “Hey chill girl. I’m kidding! I’m sure she is alright. Jaze is a great hunter. She probably stuck in a hideout or something. No need to risk other hunters if that is all it is. There isn’t many of us left since…” Prompto’s voice went a bit quiet. 

There were many hunters at first. During the first year of darkness, there were new recruits who wanted to help. But as the years went by, veterans and new recruits were slowly declining in numbers. Hunters would not check in and others would have found their dog tags. It would pain Prompto to see the list of hunters on patrol get their named scratched off. He would trace his fingers over the names of Gladio and Ignis. They were still alive. 

“I know… “ Cindy sighed. “Whatever ya do, report back in alright? Ya better report back… “ she whispered, turning away from Prompto a bit.

 

“Aw Cindy.. “ Prompto placed his hands on her face and wiped her single tear that rolled down her cheek. “I promise. Don’t worry girl, I got this.” He winked at her and went to jump on his bird. 

“I swear if you don’t imma shave ya face.. “ Cindy stepped back and watched Prompto give her a peace sign with his fingers and headed out. 

.  
.  
.

“Well Bluba, there some wild greens you can feed off.” Prompto stroked the chocobo neck. It didn’t take long for his own eyes to get accustomed to the level of darkness. Even during the ‘day time’, the level of darkness was different than at night. He spotted the wild greens a few yards away and headed towards it.

Prompto had made his way to the old hunter headquarters in paths all other hunters knew how to travel to avoid major demons roaming around. Speed was Bluba specialty. He remembered when the small chick was born. The small chick egg was all alone when they had rescued it. Now, Bluba had grown into a midnight blue bird that camouflaged into the darkness. After she had been trained, Bluba had been Prompto’s constant companion. 

A feathered best friend he found in her. Almost a poor substitute for his former best friend during these dark days. She even had that stare…. 

Shaking his thoughts clear, he was here on a mission. Jumping off the bird, he smiled when Bluba kwehed. She went straight for the wild greens. Inspecting the paths he took to get there, there was no sign of anyone traveling them in a while. Let alone someone with a few groups of people traveling down there. The markers were left unmarked as the hunters were trained to use. He was searching for clues to figure out what had happened to Jaze or the people she had found out hiding. 

Prompto began to investigate the old generators around the area. The huge spotlights that were connected to the generators could be useful if he could get them running again. Removing a power cell from his backpack, he went on to repair the generator when he noticed something strange. 

“What the shit… “ Prompto said to himself when he noticed the generators were … perfect. Maybe Jaze had fixed them but… she would of at least taken the power cells that made them go along with the petrol for the vehicles used if they had left the area.

“You shouldn’t touch that.” 

“son of a bitch…” Prompto fell back when he heard a child’s voice coming from the generators. That was the last thing he had expected on hearing. Landing on his behind he saw the silhouette of a child standing by the generators. 

“That’s a bad word… “ The child whispered to him.

“I’m sorry.. I… what are you doing here? Are your parents here?” Prompto lifted himself from the ground and knell in front of the child. His eyes could make out the child was a girl with hair in a high ponytail. 

“Go back. Go home… “ She had whispered to him and suddenly ran past him. Prompto tried to grab her to stop going into the darkness alone but was she was quick. He started to turn on the generators to give light to the roads so the child wouldn’t be taken by a daemon. A scream came from behind the building of what was once the hunter headquarters. Prompto couldn’t wait for the light to charge on. Taking his pistol out, he ran towards where he heard the scream.

“Hey kid…” Prompto walked around the building expecting to see the child trapped by a daemon but found nothing. “Kid… “ He called out to her again and walked back to the front of the headquarters. He couldn’t see anything where the kid could of gone to. He looked quickly around him and was almost blinded by the lights that came on. He shielded his eyes with his arm and quickly blinked to adjust his eyes to the sudden light around him. 

“Hello?” Prompto squinted his eyes to look if anyone was near him. Another set of lights turned on and he knew instantly he wasn’t alone. Before he could focus on his surroundings, something hit his stomach hard. Doubling over, he noticed there was a pair of work boots with legs standing right in front of him. He heard more footsteps coming towards him while he tried to get his breathe back.   
Hands started to straighten him back up while he had his own arms wrapped around his midsection to control the pain. There were more people around him from what he could tell. With the light still blinding him, he couldn’t see everything that was happening around him. He never saw how many people were around him… nor the 2 x 4 that came out of nowhere and straight to his head. The last thing he saw was the boots once more as he crashed down to the floor unconscious.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
